Umbrella
by Meginatree
Summary: A little bit of fluff between the two youngest senshi. HotaruxChibiusa


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. It belongs to by Naoko Takeuchi.

Umbrella.

Chibiusa walked slowly, enjoying the light rain, small unbound pink curls swaying in the wind. She held her cream umbrella firmly as she gazed around her city in wonder and amusement. For once she was alone, allowed to see the city instead of being surrounded by bodyguards. She tucked a stray lock behind her ear, the rest hidden beneath the hood of her cream jacket.

She walked passed various shops; some filled with people, others not so popular. She eyed a candy store with wanting, but did not go in. She couldn't risk being recognized. Because then her guards would come and drag her back to the palace, back to solitude and boredom.

Chibiusa thought longingly of the time she had spent in the 21st century, the days of her freedom. Because no one had any idea of the silver millennium, she was free to go and do what she pleased. Go shopping or just relax at a park with Hotaru and her other friends.

She stared blankly at the shop window, her thoughts still in the past, not hearing the footsteps that came towards her. She jumped when a hand came to rest on her arm, turning wide eyed and startled. Her face broke into an easy grin as she enveloped the person in a hug.

"Oh Taru-chan, your back! I missed you so much!" she squealed her ruby eyes shining in elation.

The black haired girl gazed down at her princess, her amethyst eyes kind and wise. Though she was about the same age as her friend, she had seen more then any one could want to see. Death, destruction, it was all part of her world. A world she had come to accept. She gave the girl a tight squeeze back, her heart filled with love and yearning.

The two girls linked arms, each trying to not hurt the other with their umbrellas. Hotaru pulled her black rain coat tighter, wishing she had worn a skirt longer the one on her pale blue dress. She eyed Chibiusa's outfit and found it similar to hers. A cream top matched the jacket, with knee length white boots encasing her legs, similar to Hotaru's black ones. Her red skirt provided a splash of colour, tulips decorating the base, but it was just as short as Hotaru's was. The raven haired girl shook her head, purple highlights dancing, attempting to clear her mind of the thoughts she was having about her best friend. She was her princess, nothing more than a friend.

She drew herself back into the conversation, trying to decipher the pink haired princess's babble. When she got going, she was just like her mother. Well her mother's less…. queenly self.

The two girls headed to a nearby park, still laughing. They entered through the gate and quieted. They were both remembering the day they had met, in another time, in another park.

_I'm so happy she lost her hat, _Hotaru thought to herself, remembering the misshape, unaware next to her, a certain moon princess, was thinking the same thought.

_Thank goodness for that hat, _the girl thought to herself, _otherwise… _She stopped that thought right there not wanting to even image a life without Hotaru. She glanced shyly at her friend, taking in her lithe form, the small curves that showed she was a girl. Her dark hair caught the low light, shining a deep purple, the colour of her powers.

Slowly unaware she was even doing anything; Chibiusa caught one of Hotaru's hands and trapped it with her own. She pulled her closer, almost giddy with the other girl's scent. She leaned upwards, subconsciously aware that Hotaru was mimicking her and tilting her head down. Their lips touched, lightly at first before turning into something more deeper, more passionate. The kiss went one for a few minutes before they pulled apart, both panting, cheeks slightly tinged with a light blush.

Her blush darkened as Chibiusa let go of her love's hand. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't of… I mean I should have asked…"

Hotaru silenced this babble with another heavenly kiss, one that made both girls feel like they were flying. She pulled her lips away slowly, the taste of Chibiusa's lips still lingering. Amethyst stared into ruby, both sets of eyes filled with love.

"Don't be sorry, Usa-chan," She whispered, "I know I'm not."

Joy and wanting filled Chibiusa's face, as she began to realise her friend replicated her feelings. The two girls leaned together again, their lips touching, embracing each other fulling. Their umbrella's fell to the ground, and the sun began to peek out at the two young lovers. A gentle breeze caressed their faces and their umbrella's rolled away, completely forgotten. It was only them, and their love.

AN: wrote this in a few minutes, so excuse me if it's crappy. It was written after flicking through my numerous pics of sailor moon characters.


End file.
